Alas, But a Collection
by Camzella Granger-Malfoy
Summary: This collection includes the oneshots: Alone, Draco's Older Brother, Hate Me, Her, Him, and I, Rachel, and Tainted.
1. Alone HHr

**I didn't like that I had so many one-shot, so I combined them into a collection book. Please R&R again. -----Krysta-----**

Title: Alone

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Category: One Shot

Summary: Harry's all-alone, and has got no one to help him. Hermione and Ron worry about him, who comes to his rescue?

Krysta's Notes: First Harry Potter/Hermione Granger ship, please be nice. Word Count: 710

**Begin Story**

**Alone**

**Alone**

**Begin Chapter**

**Harry was alone.**

No one bothered cheering him up, like they did the first few months of his godfather, Sirius Black's death. They constantly were around him, making him laugh, or at least attempting to. Everyone followed him to class, trying to make conversation, but he wouldn't talk.

**He felt alone.**

No one ever tried to comfort him anymore. Hermione and Ron had been trying to, until Ron gave up, but he knew Hermione would never give up on him. This was the one thought that made him smile. He still had Hermione, and he would hold on to her for all she was worth.

**She was there in spirit.**

Every time he would say something, he could hear Hermione's voice, whether she is with him or away from him, telling him that he was wrong, and it wasn't his fault, and he smiled for having her there.

**Harry needed life.**

Hermione often told him that. He needed to _live_ a little, have a more free spirit. But he missed Sirius, and everyone he killed. How many people could he count that had been murdered because of him? Too many, he thought, too many. But in his mind, Hermione nagged. 'It's not your fault, Harry. You didn't kill Sirius, Lupin held you back. It was never your fault. ' And he held onto her words, for they were the only words of comfort he would accept from anyone. Ron nor Ginny could ever tell him that and make him feel the way Hermione would.

**He needed to move on.**

He felt too attached to Sirius, he knew he loved him. But he needed to move on, and forget about him. Hermione's words entered his mind. 'Harry, you don't have to forget Sirius. Keep him in your mind, but show him you'll be alright.'

**He needed to be helped.**

Hermione and Dumbledore helped him. They told him that Sirius rested peacefully wherever he was, that it wasn't his fault, and that Sirius wanted him to move on with his life and show independency.

**He didn't need to be criticized.**

All the Gryffindors pitied him. Even Ron. They told each other, **'He should get over it already!' 'How much grief can a Gryffindor take?' 'Why won't he just suck it up?'** He didn't care. The only words he heard were, **'What was to happen if you lost your family at such a vulnerable age? How would you feel?'** Ahh, Hermione's words of comfort soothe him, and he finds the one thing he needs.

**He needed Hermione.**

He found her in the library, and sat beside her. She smiled, and set aside her books. **'Harry, what's wrong? Are you okay?'** She asked concerned. He felt his heart warm up again at her kindness. **'Hermione, I need to tell you something. I don't care if you don't agree, but I need to tell someone.'** He took a breath before continuing.

**He was nervous.**

What would she reply? **'Hermione, you've kept me alive and motioning through all this. You didn't leave my side, or give up, or tell me to suck it up and stop moping. You've been as supportive and as sweet as possible at me, even if I screamed at you or yelled at you. You always made me better.' **He took another breath as he stared into her cinnamon eyes.

**He was going to tell her.**

'**Hermione, I need you with me. I love you. Will you go out with me?'**

She looked at him and stood, he stood across from her. She began walking around him.

'**You cannot be serious. I only put up with you for piteous reasons; I never liked you, Harry. Dumbledore forced me to help, I never wanted to.'** She was

shattering Harry's heart again. Then, she laughed and hugged him.

'**Harry, I'm only kidding. I love you too. Yes, I will.'**

**He sighed.**

**He was not alone **

Alone

**Alone**

**End Chapter**

**End Story

* * *

**

Next Chapter, Draco's Older Brother.

Characters: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Kyrin Malfoy, Draco Malfoy


	2. Draco's Older Brother

Title: Draco's Older Brother

Genre: Drama

Category: One Shot

Summary: Five year old Draco hates how his father always compares him to his older brother Kyrin. **Pronounced KI-rin** He hates how he always is punished for not acting like Kyrin. He hates how Kyrin can step out of line, but if he was even an inch away from the line, he was instantly punsihed. How does he find a solution? By getting rid of his problem...

Krysta's Notes: First ever one shot, be nice at least. This could at some point be called AU, but I'm gonna call it normal.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, or Dobby. Probably not even Kyrin. Well, on with my pitiful life then...

* * *

o0o0o0o Draco's Older Brother o0o0o0o

* * *

"Good job, Kyrin!" Lucius exclaimed, watching his ten year old son brew a poisonous potion with ease. Draco stared up at his brother. In a sense, Draco did admire Kyrin. He remembered when he was four, Kyrin was nine. And they always used to play together.

* * *

o0o0o0o Flashback o0o0o0o 

_"Ha ha! Wee!" Draco exclaimed as Kyrin twirled him throughout the air. They were outside, in the backyard, near an old oak tree. He set Draco down, and the small blonde boy tackled his older brother down to the ground, sitting on Kyrin's stomach. They were perched underneath the shade of the tree. _

_"Kyrin?" Draco asked timidly. "Kyrin, will you promise that you will always be here with me?" The younger Malfoy said, looking his brother in the eye, which was almost like a mirrored reflection. _

_"I promise, Draco. Nothing will change. I will always be here with you. Everyday of your life." Kyrin said, reaching over to tickle the boy. Draco smiled, his laughter floating through the air. _

o0o0o0o End Flashback o0o0o0o

* * *

His little steel eyes watered. '_You promised me, Kyrin. You broke your promise.'_ He was tossed from his thoughts as his father's voice floated into his mind. '_Draco! Are you watching, Kyrin? You'll have to do this when you're six. You have an example, there's no excuse.'_ He realized that his father was actually talking to him. He nodded, and his father dismissing him from the presence of the dungeons. He ran speedily away from the room, tears in his eyes. '_I hate you!'_ He exclaimed thinking of Kyrin. He ran into his red and silver painted room, and slammed the door so hard, that the mirror on his dresser shattered. He slumped down beside his dresser, full of every wizard toy imaginable to London.

* * *

"Master Draco?" A squeak erupted from the corner of the young boy's room. 

"Dobby?" He asked.

"Yes, Master, is Master Draco alright? Your looking reflecto device is broken." The elf said, pointing at Draco's mirror.

"Dobby!" He wailed hysterically, jumping up and squeezing the elf.

"Yes...Master Draco?" He choked out.

"Dobby! Promise me you'll never hate me! Promise!" The blonde wailed, sobbing into the elf's pillow case clothing.

"Master Draco, Dobby never hate you! Dobby does not like the cause of Master Draco's misery, that is all Dobby doesn't like."

"You don't like Kyrin?" Draco said, sniffling a bit.

"Master Kyrin is the cause of Master Draco's misery, Dobby is asking?" The elf said, careful not to be in the range of Draco's small slender arms, in fear of being choked.

"Yes." He sniffled. "Kyrin promised me he would never leave me." He said, sitting on his bed.

"But Master Kyrin is only downstairs! It is Dobby's pleasure to call up the young Master to you, Master Draco." Dobby said, going towards the door. Big mistake. Daco jumped up.

"No! Dobby, no! Don't get Kyrin!" Draco said, kneeling at the elf's feet, tugging gently on his pillowcase.

"Oh, Master Draco. I is going to get Mistress Narcissa and Master Lucius. They can help." Another mistake. Draco tackled the elf.

"No! Don't get my dad, he'll be angry with me! Just leave me alone."

* * *

Dobby left the room. Draco felt horrible. His throat hurt, and he kept hiccoughing. His face, as pale as he was, was now an endearing shade of red. He opened the door to his small closet, and sat in it, closing it behind him. He curled up into a ball and sat there. 

Narcissa drew the closet door open, and took her young son from the floor of it.

"Draco, explain, now." Narcissa said, setting her son on her lap.

"Mum, Kyrin hates me. He never plays with me, or reads me stories, or does anything he used to." Draco said, buring his face into his mother's red house robes.

"What happened to the mirror?" Narcissa said, picking up a shard of glass.

"I slammed the door, really hard, and it broke. Please don't tell dad." He added as an afterthought.

"I won't. Reparo." She said, watching the mirror form into the board on Draco's wall again.

"You should go talk to Kyrin. I'll send him up here, okay?" Narcissa said, kissing her baby boy on the head, and setting him down on the floor to stand up.

"Bye mummy." Draco said, waving to his mother.

"Bye Draco. I love you." He smiled. His father had never said that to him, not that he had heard. But he always said it to Kyrin.

* * *

Minutes later, Kyrin walked into Draco's room. Sitting next to him on the floor, he began to talk. 

"Hey Draco." He said, making the blonde look up at his brother.

"Hi Kyrin." Draco said, dismissing him.

"Look, I know I haven't really done anything with you in a long time-----" He started.

"Kyrin! You haven't played with me for a year! Ever since dad began preparing you to go to Hog-- whatever your school's name is, you haven't even said hello to me!" The boy exclaimed, near tears.

"Draco, don't cry. Malfoy's aren't supposed to cry." Kyrin said, wiping Draco's tears.

"You didn't tell me that when I fell at the park!" Draco yelled, remembering the day at the park.

* * *

o0o0o0o Flashback o0o0o0o 

_Draco was swinging, as Kyrin pushed him higher and higher. The swing's hinges squeaked as Draco went higher, and Kyrin held his hands out to push Draco, but was distracted, accidently shoving Draco to the ground. Draco sat on the ground, biting his lip hard, trying not to cry. _

_"Draco, it's okay. You can cry. It hurt, you're supposed to cry when you're hurt." The older Malfoy said, hugging the little one. _

o0o0o0o End Flashback o0o0o0o

* * *

"But you were hurt, I told you to cry when you are hurt, Draco." Kyrin said, trying to pardon with the five year old. 

"I am hurt!" Draco exclaimed, jumping up and running from the room.

"Draco!" Kyrin called after the young boy. Draco ignored him. '_I hate you!'_ He screamed in his mind. He looked back at Kyrin, who had a look of shock on his face. He realized, that not only did he think he hated Kyrin, he had voiced it aloud.

* * *

A large angry thumping was coming from the stairs near Draco. His father's face appeared from the archway. 

"Did you just say what I think you said, Draco?" Lucius said, closing in on the boy.

"Did I just hear you say you hated Kyrin?" The older man smacked Draco, dropping the boy to his knees, and pulled tears from his tear ducts, and onto his face.

"Stop crying? Crying signifies weakness!" Luicius said, the connection between Draco's face and Lucius's hand reverberated throughout the hall. Draco fell down, unmoving.

"Lucius!" Narcissa said, rushing to pick up her abused son.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, holding Draco's limp form close to her body.

"Kyrin never used to cry when I hit him!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Two things that contradict that, Lucius." Narcissa said. "You never used to hit Kyrin!" She exclaimed. "For the ten years Kyrin has lived, there isn't one time I can recall you hitting him. And two, Draco is not Kyrin! He will never be Kyrin! He's Draco!" Another smacked resounded in the hall.

Narcissa Malfoy had just slapped her husband.

"Kyrin, you stay here with your father, I'm getting Draco to a hospital. You can apologize later."

"But mum, I didn't--"

"Enough, Kyrin. That's the end. You apologize later, and then leave Draco alone. You hear me?" The boy nodded, tossing his shoulder length blonde hair around his head.

* * *

Sitting in the infirmary of St. Mungo's she watched Draco's breathing, and the rhymic movement of his chest, as it rose and fell. And then, Draco's bright silver eyes popped open. 

"Draco." Narcissa said, hugging the boy.

"Mummy, what's going on?"

"You're at the hospital, Draco."

* * *

Arriving home, Lucius sat in his study chair, scowling at the paper. Narcissa walked through the study to reach Draco's room, carrying the boy. 

"Hi dad." Draco said softly, not wanting to upset his father.

"Don't talk to me, boy." He said, sneering at the boy. Kyrin jumped down half the flight of stairs.

"Kyrin, don't do that!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Draco, I'm sorry." The ten year old said, looking at his brother. Draco turned his face away, and said, "Yea right. I can't believe you. You promised to always be with me. I know now that your promises fall on deaf ears, Kyrin." Draco allowed himself to retire in his room.

* * *

In the morning, Kyrin took Draco to the park, the same park they had went to when he fell off the swing. Draco separated himself from Kyrin. '_I wish he would bloody die!'_ Draco said, thinking of his brother, who was watching him from a bench. He steadily sat himself on the swing, propelling himself forward. He was flying almost, and without Kyrin's help. He realized, that it wasn't as fun without Kyrin, and jumped from the swing. 

"Kyrin," Draco started, trying to apologize. The ten year old was sleeping on the bench. "Kyrin, I'm ----" Draco screamed. His brother's whole head as he shook his body, fell to the ground.

* * *

When Lucius and Narcissa arrived, they saw people covering Kyrin's body, and a hysterical Draco, trying to be escorted into an ambulance. 

"Kyrin!" He screeched. "Kyrin, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad! I didn't mean to run out on you! Kyrin come back!" Narcissa took a hold of her hysterical flailing child, who immediately sobbed into his mother's arms.

"Mummy, it's my fault! Kyrin wasn't with me! Maybe if Kyrin was with me, he wouldn't have died! Now I don't have an older brother!"

* * *

Draco had arrived home, and was sniffling on his bed. He still felt that the whole situation was his fault, and Kyrin would still be alive if it wasn't for him. Somewhere, whether it be in Draco's mind, or his heart, or his soul, or bloody hell, anywhere, a voice reminding him alot of Kyrin whispered. 

"Draco. I will always be your older brother."

* * *

Next Chapter, Hate Me 

Characters: Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter


	3. Hate Me BHr

Title: Hate Me

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Category: One Shot

Summary: 'You can't love me. Hate me. Please. It's a last request.' Hermione's last request to a friend as she is killed for betrayal.

Krysta's Notes: Sort of AU, and everyone is OoC. _emphasis_ **'Talking' **Normal Actions

* * *

x0x0x0x Hate Me x0x0x0x

* * *

She knew it was over. From the second she killed them, she was guilty. She stood in front to the sight her death was to take place and smiled. Yes, she smiled. She smiled and laughed. She didn't once regret her decision, or once regret that she had killed them. 

The murders of the Weasleys had hit the papers faster than they found her. It was a tragedy for the largest family known in the Wizarding World to be killed. The only Weasleys alive are Bill and Charlie, who moved to different countries, Charlie to Romania and Bill to France, Ron, who was in a coma until just recently, and Ginny, who's mentally unstable.

They grabbed her and marched her onto the platform. She didn't look up at all. Her curly hair hung from her head as she loooked in interest at the wooden planks which made up a rather large platform. She finally looked up.

**'Bloody hell.'**

She muttered. She was surprised at all the people who came. She noticed Ginny just walk in.

**'You!'** She yelled loudly, pointing an accusitory trembling finger at the brunette.

**'You, she!'** She said, turning to the man who held her, trying to pull her to the back of the grounds. Still talking to the man, she continued.

**'She killed my...my mother...my father...my three brothers!'** She jumped from the guards grasp and hurled herself at Hermione. The restraints grabbed her again, and hauled her off to the back.

**'Hermione! I'll never forgive you!'** She screamed, her ruby hair flying everywhere.

She didn't care. Many people came and stared at her, giving her looks of resentment and pity. She just glared at them. She could see a few of her own kind place themselves in the middle row. Her own kind? Believe it or not, her own kind, was Death Eaters.

She had entered as a Light Side spy at first, gathering information for the Light Side, when they corrupted her. They made her adore the contorted pleasures they received from torturing people. She even killed a few muggles at one point. She enjoyed it. She felt needed.

Unlike when she was a Light Side spy, everyone watched out for her. The Light Side people didn't care at all. They had left her in a Death Eater house they were spying in and got her almost killed. She couldn't stand the Light Side fighters anymore. So, she became a spy. To watch the Death Eaters. At first, she thought it was horrid, until one day, she heard the screams of innocent torture, and laughed.

That's right, Hermione Granger laughed at other's mishap. She soon joined them, slipping slowly away from the Light Side. It then switched. She was a Dark Side spy. Professor Dumbledore, the head of the Order of the Phoenix had caught her at the killing of the Weasley family. Harry, Harry Potter, had the mischance of taking her in. She had grinned at him, as his emerald eyes burned with tears. She had sent his girlfriend off her rocker, and chipped years off of his best friend and her former friend's life.

She remebered the whole killing. It made her distend with superbia, of a job well done, as told by Lord Voldemort himself.

* * *

x0x0x0x Flashback x0x0x0x

* * *

_Running into the house with two fellows, her black cloaked figure was spotted by Molly Weasley._

_**'A Death Eater! In my house! Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny! Oh help!'** One of my co-assistants grabbed her, and killed her, leaving her pale faced, wide eyed on the floor. The three of them ran up the stairs and into Fred and George Weasley, who loooked at them in shock, before running quickly up the stairs. _

_**'Avada Kervada!'** She yelled, getting Fred to the ground. Of course no one recognized her voice. _

_They opened the door to see George Weasley standing in front of a scared Ron and Ginny Weasley. Her other assistant in the job killed George Weasley, and stood over the two trembling Weasleys. She smiled, until Arthur Weasley burst in. _

_**'You can't just come in here and kill..."** He never finished, for she had the pleasure of taking his life. Ginny and Ron stood, already scared. One of her co-assistants hit a stunning spell to Ron's head, knocking him out for now. Advancing on Ginny, a loud sound resounded through the house. Members of the Order filed in, and they fled the grounds. _

_She was stunned and once they identified her, she was automatically set up for a killing for perfidy.

* * *

_

x0x0x0x End Flashback x0x0x0x

* * *

Ron Weasley filed in, and had the nerve to sit in the front row, his blue orbs challenging her toffee ones. She broke the stare and looked down, unable to explain with her eyes why she had _really_ traded sides or why she had _really_ killed his parents. She really didn't know now why she had done the things she did, or why she took the lives she took. She thought it was what was destined for her.

* * *

Her first assisant came in, strolled up to the platform. His grey eyes showed a comtempt form of sadness. 

**'Hermione. I'll miss you. No one could make 'em scream like you. Thanks for switching.'** He said, brushing his hand across her face, wiping a smudge onto her cheek from his Mark.

**'I'll miss the torture too, Draco. I'm still inside of you. Never forget that. Wherever you go, whoever you torture.'** And she pressed an ink mark from her Mark onto his pale face.

It was a way of showing sadness. By spreading the ink of your Dark Mark onto a person's face. It showed sadness. The way they talked, it was natural for them. Many people, including Ron who shot her a look for conversing with him like that, thought it was just disturbing.

* * *

Her second assistant on the job entered, hands in a cuff. They didn't trust him, and allowed him to see her. His blue eyes challenged hers. 

**'Hermione.' **He whispered softly, a compassionate note stuck in his saddened laced voice. She didn't want him to love her, they were Death Eaters for crying out loud! His curly dark hair was ruffled in a fighting kind of way, but his eyes had a twinkle to them.

**'Why are you saying this to me like that?'** She asked, confused. He couldn't possibly care that much for her.

**'I'm not supposed to care for you the way I do.'** He sighed.

**'Damn right!'** She hissed to him, a spark of sadness in her eyes.

**'But I do. Can't change it.'** He said, kissing her on the lips softly, before rubbing ink from his Mark onto her cheek while his guard was distracted. Although no one could see him nor the other assistant rub it on her face. She rubbed her also, giving him a freboding look. The guard led him away, as the killing started.

Her hands were tied against the post. They were pinned above her head, her feet below her. She was suspended in the air.

**'Great, I feel like bloody Jesus, fucking Christ.'** She said, shifting her weight so it wasn't painful. The judge of the killing stepped up.

**'This witch, Hermione Annitha Granger, is being killed for treason against the Order of the Phoenix. Any last requests, Miss Annitha?'** She scowled at her muggle name, Hermione. Her Death Eater name was Lorenz, but she refrained from use of her real name.

* * *

**'Actually, yes. A few. Nobody here, should pity me. I am _not_ sorry for the lives shed, or the tears wasted. I feel content with myself, and glad I'm dying for a right cause in my books. Those of you Light Side bitches--'**

Here, the executioner jabbed her, making her jump.

**' Who thought it was absolutely funny to leave me for death in that house, made a huge mistake. It's all your fault--'**

Again, she was jabbed.

**'And as for this last request, no one, but one person, will understand me.'**

She took a breath as everyone watched her.

**'You can't love me. Hate me. Please, it's my last-- request.' **She got out, before the executioner took her life.

* * *

Next Chapter, Him, Her, and I 

Characters: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini


	4. Her, Him, and I HG

Author: xHeRmIoNexMaLfOyxZaBiNix

Chapters: 1

Summary: I am tall. She is short. My hair is brown. Her's is red. My eyes are brown. Hers are too. That's thing only thing we have in common. I feel alone. She never should be. Because the people I had she took from me. I am lonely.

Krysta's Notes: I wanted to type something about this topic and it took a while so I made a list of the criteria for my own story. Ha.

A memo

Some kills themself and someone follows

Lipstick '''Don't ask'''

A knife '''Strange obsession'''

Holding hand one moment, holding owns hand at another

A problem blamed on the wrong person and hatred towards the wrong person afterwards

Some place where the words 'I love you, person' are written

**Begin Story: Her, Him, and I**

**Her, Him, and I**

**Begin Chapter**

G.

I feel like a rotten apple right now. Someone's life was given up because of me and I didn't even realise it. I feel so _stupid._

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Memo to Ginerva Weasley, left to you by Hermione Granger

Hr.

I was the victim. No one cared though. She was supposed to come running, asking if I was alright. But she couldn't. Because this time, she was the problem. I tried a lot to see around it, to stand in her point of view, but no matter how many views I looked, it made her look worse. Everyday grew more and more unbearable and I couldn't take it. That's why I left.

See, I loved him. She knew it, I told her. But she crossed me over and blamed her misdoings on me. I didn't do anything to him, but he believes her and outcasts me. I felt horrid for no reason. Why should I? I didn't hurt him at all.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Enclosed in the entry was a picture of Harry, very detailed and beautiful. It looked as an exact replica. The next picture was of Hermione herself, crying in the corner of her 'drawing' dormitory.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Hr.

I still love him. Even where I am now I still love him. I hated myself after she and him got together. I hated myself for loving him so deeply. I hated him for being so attractive and handsome and smart and funny. And I hated her for taking it in. I couldn't stand her, everytime she walked with him or talked with him or kiss him. She'd go gloating about how good of a kisser he was to the girls in the dormitory. I could've gotten sick.

There were a few things I could noticably name about the both of us.

I am tall. She is short. My hair is brown. Her's is red. My eyes are brown. Hers are too. That's thing only thing we have in common. I feel alone. She never should be. Because the people I had she took from me. I am lonely.

She didn't even care. I don't know if she even cares now, but everyone is to know I left because of her. I left my mark in dormitory.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

G.

A flashback hits her of when Harry, Ron and her visited Hermione's room that day. The Head Boy, Blaise Zabini said she hadn't come out for a good five hours. Harry's hand was covering Ginny's small hand, as they walked in, slowly.

We all opened the door. She was on the floor, dead. Her hair was lathered in blood, and a knife lay at her side. A large cut was adorned across her neck, about three inches long. Her walls were colored in lipstick and Harry moved up to read the words.

"By the time you're here, I'll be gone. You chose her over our seven year friendship." It adorned one wall. Harry turned to the next, shocked.

" I love you, Harry James Potter." It said on the wall next to the first one.

"It was Ginny, she wrote the letter and blamed it on me." Harry shot her a questioning glance and she dropped her head down. That sentence had taken up a whole wall and by the looks of it a whole bright pink lipstick bottle. The bright pink lipstick was mostly used up on the giant exclamitory marks across the sentence.

The last wall had many scribbles on it. In lavender lipstick it read: "Don't pity me, cause even I don't pity myself." In orange lipstick at the top it said, "Press tape recorder." It rolled and they followed the lyrics, sang by Hermione herself ;written on the wall as well.

I'm gone

I died

I left you and her

Together forever

You're welcome to stay

I just have to say

That I loved you and I miss you

Lying in my grave

You hurt me badly

And it kills me everyday

I'm sorry for taking the blame for her

I thought you loved her

I loved you all that much

That I took the blame for her mistake

So you could be happy

It killed me to see you together

It killed my flesh to look

My eyes hurt from crying

I waste me tears on you

Cause you don't care

The tape stopped and everyone felt sad. They had all, except for Ron, caused their friend a lot of pain. On another part of the wall, there was a heart with Ron's name in it.

If there were as many Ron's as the world could hold, I would still be here.

Thank you Ron.

He smiled briefly.

He had tried to comfort her a few times, but she was definetely far from inconsolable. They left the room, Harry's hand now tucked in his own.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Hr.

I hope he understands how I feel now. I fucking loved him and he let her betray me, the person he has known for seven years to one he has known for five. I mean five is a long time, but seven has 24 extra months in it. I hate it. I hate her for being her. And I hate him for making me love him.

End of the Memo to Ginevra Weasley, left to you by Hermione Granger

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Headline of the Daily Prophet

April 11, 2004

A Hogwarts Student Commits Suicide

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

On that fateful day, three youngsters of the school, who requested to remain nameless, found the young studious Hermione Granger, dead in her Heads Dormitory, along with a few other memos. The cause of her sudden 'displacement in life' as put in a memo was someone by the name of Harold John Portland. No one knows who this person is, but many others get the concept of the name when told.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Headline of the Dail Prophet

April 13, 2004

Another Student Jumps the Gun

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

Somehow related to the suicide two days before, a girl by the name of Ginny Weasley was found dead, in the Prefects Bathroom of Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. She was apparently trying to drown herself in a way related to the death of Hermione Granger. The reason she waited was beyond everyone. A note was found on the sill of the window.

"I did it."

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----

**End Story: Her, Him, and I**

**Her, Him, and I**

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**Next Chapter, Mother

Characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini


	5. Mother

Title: Mother

Genre: Angst/ Drama

Category: One Shot

Summary: Thoughts from everyone on what would happened if they ever lost their mother.

Krysta's Notes: Definetly OoC and some made up facts. Includes notes from the following:

Harry James Potter

Hermione Annitha Granger

Ronald Bilius Wealsey

Ginerva Molly Wealsey

Draco Xzavier Julius Malfoy

Blaise Dominic Hyden Luis Zabini

* * *

o0o0o0o Mother o0o0o0o

* * *

Harry James Potter 

I really didn't have much of a mother. For about a week, I could say that Lily Evans-Potter was my mother, and James Potter, my father. It hurts me how long I had time to spend with my mother. I do have some pictures of her, and I would take them to the grave with me if I had to. I would die for my mother if she hadn't already died for me.

* * *

Hermione Annitha Granger 

My mother, my real mother died. Age at two, Annitha Clarise-Granger died. My dad told me she was in a 'car accident', but my nanny Jalene told me that he had killed my mother. And then my dad married a snob of a woman, named Lolena Kirvell-Granger. She met Harry and Ron, and hated them. Every time they come over, she leaves. I really do miss my mother, or as my lovely 'father' calls her, Annie. I did get a few things of my mother's. Her stubborness, her curly hair, charitable spirit, and hatred of my father. Well, I kinda of developed that on my own. But one thing that will never change, even if I, which will never happen, become a Death Eater. I miss Annitha Clarise-Granger.

* * *

Ronald Bilius Weasley 

If my mother ever died, boy I would be in a world of trouble. My family is way too big for my mother to die. I mean, my dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Me, and Ginny. Considering my mother's wonderful food, I would die in less than a minute. Although my mother, Molly Sheffield-Weasley, can be a pain in the arse, I love her. She's my mother, and nothing can change the way I feel. Except some of her cooking...

* * *

Ginerva Molly Weasley 

My mother, Molly Sheffield-Weasley, is too precious of a woman for me not to miss her. I love her like I love my girl time. I would be the only girl in a house of boys, and no one would understand if I had to go shop, or shower constantly. But my mother sure would. I would miss my mother too much. Because a daughter-mother relationship cannot be broken.

* * *

Draco Xzavier Julius Malfoy 

My mother is a compassionate person, and if she died, I would commit suicide. My mother helps me after my father's gotten into his supposed 'mood'. I love her more than I love myself, which is a lot. I would die for her, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, in a heartbeat. My mother is simply not a soft subject when it comes to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Blaise Dominic Hyden Luis Zabini 

My mother, is dead. She died giving birth to me. I often feel that it wasn't my fault, but my sister who's two years older, says it is. She yells at me. Jerralise Zabini oftern blamed me for my mother, Cessa Trinity-Zabini's death, saying that I was a sorcerer of ssome sort, and killed her. But inside of me, I know that my mother still lives.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o The Author's Mother o0o0o0o0o0o 

Crystalline Erica Janet Blake

Well, I live in England, London actually, and my mother is dead. No sorries, I won't accept. She died when I was only one and a half. Kristelle Hanks-Blake was her name, although my family called her Krissa. She was hit by a car, and died. Well, I do miss my mother, and my dad raised me, my sister Kelsey who is a two year difference from me, meaning lower, and my brother Jonathan, who's older by five years. I always will miss my mom, and people tell me I can't have her. Well, doens't something appeal to you when you can't have it?

Notes: This made me cry. This is true, about my life, and I am not making any of it up. Even the names. Although I shouldn't be telling you my name...

* * *

Next Chapter, Rachel 

Characters: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini

Children: Rachel Zabini, Matt Weasley, Karra Weasley


	6. Rachel BHr

Title: Rachel

Genre: Drama

Category: One Shot

Summary: A story of a little girl, and how her father treats her in relation to her half brother and sister. Rachel's PoV, Ron's PoV, and Hermione's PoV

Krysta's Notes: Yes, I made Ron and Hermione together, but for the sake of the story! Please don't hate me.

* * *

o0o0o0o Rachel o0o0o0o

* * *

o0o0o0o Rachel's PoV o0o0o0o 

I sat in the kitchen, my feet dangling loosely from the wooden stool I sat on at the breakfast counter. My mum came down the stairs holding my little sister Karra and holding my little brother Matthew's hand. My dad was behind her, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Morning Rachel!" My mom said, kissing me on the forehead. My black hair slid into my eyes, and I shook my head to get it out.

"Morning Mum, Morning Dad." I said, raising my dark blue and brown speckled eyes to my father.

"Morning Matt." He said, pointedly, not looking at me. My mum smacked him on the arm. She put Matt and Karra in similar highchairs, as they were only two. I swiveled around on the stool.

"Mum, can I have some french toast?" I asked, watching my dad sit in front of Karra, opening the jar of baby food.

"Of course, give me a minute." She said, turning to the white porclain counter.

"'Mione, you shouldn't give the kid anymore of that junk, she eats it every morning." My dad said from his spot.

"You give Karra the same flavor baby food every morning. And she didn't eat french toast yesterday, she ate waffles." She said huffingly, turning to glare at him.

"But still, Karra only likes that kind." At this point, Karra decided to spit the banana flavored gunk at my dad.

"She does?" My mother asked, placing a hand on her hip. "Go upstairs, Ronald." She said, pointing to the staircase.

"But I--"

"I _said_, go upstairs Ronald!" She said loudly, watching him thunder up the stairs.

* * *

o0o0o0o Hermione's PoV o0o0o0o 

I gently picked Rachel up.

"Rach, I sorry. Your dad still doesn't like the fact that you're not his, and that I allow your father to still see you." At this point, he waltzed back in, closing the door. Rachel jumped from my arms.

"Daddy!" She said, squeezing her four year old arms around the raven haired man, making him smile.

"Rachel, how is everything?" He said, looking at the female version of himself.

"Great." Rachel said, less enthusiasticly.

"Oh, about that." I said, turning to the tall dark haired man. "Ron was being a little touchy with her today. You know how he is with Rachel." I said, making Blaise glare at the staircase. Ron had just came back down.

"Hello." Blaise said, being polite.

"I have nothing to say to you or that spawn of yours." Ron said, glaring at Rachel and Blaise intermittenly. Rachel hopped from her dad's hands and left the room, knowing it would be an arguement.

"Ron! Stop that, _now_! Honestly, Rachel is mine as much as she is Blaise's!" I said, yelling at the redhead. He frowned at me.

"You really love her, don't you."

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "She's my _daughter_! Why can't you accept that she's part of our family. I mean you treat Karra and Matt like gold, but not Rachel?"

"She's _not_, and _never_ will be _my_ daughter!" Rachel, who had decided to come back in, ran from the house, slamming the door behind her.

"_Ron_!" I screamed, near tears. I ran from the house, seeing Rachel on her knees in the driveway. Tears were running down her face, and she was shivering in only her night clothes.

"Rachel." I said softly, hugging the crying child to me.

"Mum." She sniffed. "I thought that daddy was over the fact that I'm not really his."

"I know, baby. I know. I thought so too." Blaise had emerged from the door, kneeling down beside Rachel and I. Rachel was in my lap, as I was on my knees, sitting on my heels. Blaise hugged the girl.

"Rachel, I love you. I hope you know that." Rachel gave a teary smile and hugged the man.

"Of course daddy, I love you too."

* * *

o0o0o0o Ron's PoV o0o0o0o 

I walked outside, seeing Hermione and Zabini next to each other, fussing over the dark haired child. Really, what was so great about her? She had ugly too long black hair, dark blue bloody eyes, and nothing about her was funny. But my children were beautiful. I mean, Karra, she has curly red hair, it's adorable, as is her smile, and chocolate eyes. And Matt, his hair is short, and straight, but red nonetheless. His eyes are an off shade of brown.

"Rachel." I said, determined to tell the girl something to upset her. Both Hermione and Zabini stood.

"Ron, leave her be." Hermione said, pulling Rachel to her.

"Rachel, you know, you parents weren't happy when you were born. They hated you. They wanted to give you up." I said, feeding her stretched truths.

"You're a liar!" Hermione hissed, her caramel eyes lighting up.

"_She's_ a _mistake_!" I said, pointing at Rachel. I watched as Hermione set Rachel on the ground.

"I am not a mistake!" The girl shouted at me, turning to her parents, who wouldn't look at her.

"Mum, I not a mistake. Am I?" Rachel said. Zabini kneeled down to her again.

"Rachel, before you run, you were a mistake. The best mistake that's ever happened. He's lying. We were happy when you were born. We did love you. We raised you together for two years, even though we couldn't stand each other. That's how much we love you, Rachel." I glared hard at the dark haired man.

"You, and Rachel, get off my property." I said, still glaring at them.

"Ron! No, Rachel is staying and so is Blaise if I say." She said, facing me.

"You want him to stay?" I said, pointing to Zabini.

"Yes, if Rachel wants him to stay, I will let him."

"Well, I'm not having him here." I said, smiling inside, knopwing that Hermione would want to stay with me. But what she said surprised me. I expected, _'Ron, fine, sorry Rachel.'_ But no,I got a different reaction. She walked in the house, and came back, two suitcases floating into the trunk of her car. She picked up Rachel.

"Well, if she can't stay, neither can I." And she got in the car with Rachel and Zabini, and drove off, leaving me on the lawn in nightclothes, looking like an idiot.

* * *

o0o0o0o Two Years Later o0o0o0o 

"Bye Rachel!" The curly headed woman called to her daughter as she stepped onto the bus, watching it whiz down the street. Yes, it was a wizarding bus. Hermione had chosen to send Rachel to a wizard school. Rachel had changed in a two years time. Her straight black hair had curled up a bit, so it was wavy. Her dark blue eyes had lighted, and showed more of the dark brown speckles.

Walking inside, she felt arms around her.

"She left?" He asked, breathing in her ear.

"Yeah." He sighed, and released her. Blaise Zabini walked upstairs, waving back to her. She followed him. Two small children of age two sat in a playpen together, one possessing dark curls and was a girl, the other possessing dark straight locks and was a boy. The only difference between their hair was the curliness.

"Kellen and Amy." She said, tickling the girl and softly poking the boy.

She walked back down stairs, a brilliant gold ring shining off of the second to last finger. Passing her door, her eyes wandered to the sign that said 'Blaise and Hermione Zabini.'

* * *

I added a part.

* * *

The Zabini home wasn't completed without the missing of Hermione's second and third child. That was what was missing from the happy family.

* * *

**Snippets of Their Life

* * *

**

On May 21, 2018, Hermione Granger was grantedfull custody of Matthew Ronald Weasley and Katherine Lisa Weasley.

Then, on June 1, 2018, Matthew and Katherine Weasley became Matthew and Katherine Zabini, under legal adoption papers.

* * *

Fifteenyear old Rachel Zabini and the Ravenclaw Team held the Quidditch cup for five years straight, when she was inducted chaser in first year by a teacher who saw her throwing paper at other students in class with great accuracy. 

Thirteenyear oldsMatthew and Katherine Zabini were the new generation of twin pranksters of Hogwarts and had even trickedProfessor McGonagall a good few times. They could be very tricky Ravenclaws, but smart too.

Eleven year olds Kellen and Amy Zabini were labeled the smartest twin Raveclaws of the century.

* * *

"Blaise, it seems as if that by our house rivalry was mixed which got our children into Ravenclaw." Hermione told him. 

"They got the smartness from you." He said.

"But then where did Rachel get the ability to hit people so well? Not from you." She smiled.

"So, she's got my intelligence and your wittiness. Matthew and Katherine got the ability to keep up their grades from you and their stupidity from Weasley." They laughed.

"Kellen and Amy got the inquisitive minds from me." She said proudly.

* * *

Blaise held the arm of his eldest daughter. Rachel's curly hair was flowing down in curls from the tiara atop her head.He led her up the aisle next to her mother who was crying and smiling at the same time as she took the hands of the blonde haired, green eyed guy in front of her.

* * *

Blaise and Hermione were old. Children were running around the house.

Lucy Rachel Mercedes was the eight year old girl belonging to Rachel and her husband, Drew Mercedes. Lucy had long golden brown hair and brilliant green eyes.

The two brunettes playing pattycake in the corner were Michelle AnyaZabini and Alianna Tiana Korvena who were cousins. Both their eyes were a bright Zabini blue.Three year old Michelle belonged to Matthew and his wife Katie and three year old Alianna belonged to Javier and Katherine Korvena. The odd thing was, both children were born on the same date at the same time, from different mothers.

And the youngest one still there was the two babies. One was one year old, her name was Lily Angel Kerrigan. The product of Anthony and Amy Lucinde. She had black hair and bright brown eyes.

The two month old child Jackie Nina Zabini was the daughted of Kellen and Lori Zabini. Hermione couldn't be any happier, also having two other grandchildren in Hogwarts.

* * *

The huge casket was lowered into the ground as Rachel and Drew threw in a flower, Matthew and Katie threw in a bouquet of roses, Javier and Katherine threw in lilac flowers, and Anthony and Amy threw in two dozen white roses, a pair in honor of Kellen and Lori Zabini, who were killed in a car accident. 

The children were lined up on the edges. Thirteen year olds Karrie Zabini, belonging to Rachel, and Julia, belonging toAmy, threw in a flower for their grandparents. Ten year old Lucy threw a flower in and wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

The two five years old Michelle and Alianna held one rose together and tossed it in at the same time and returned to their parents side.

The three year old Lily was holding the one year Jackie threw in a flower and returned to the back watching as the couple was lowered into the ground.

Rachel would always remember the way her parents took her in. They loved her for her. For Rachel.

* * *

Next Chapter, Tainted.

Characters: Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy

Krysta's Notes: Any objections, leave an email and tell me what you didn't like.

Ex: torturedsoulxdATyahooDOTcom


	7. Tainted ND

**Must be Harry Potter**

**Any length within one chapter**

**Pick the most obscure, most insan, or most just plain wrong pairing you can think of...**

**Write about how your characters get together...**

**Make readers agree that your characters should be together. Even if you don't believe it yourself. Try to make the worst critic happy with the slash, incest, severe age difference, or whatever.**

* * *

Title: Tainted

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Category: One Shot

Summary: INCEST Challenge to EternalEcho's HP Writing Challenge. I don't think it's wrong for me to be kissing my mother, or to like it. But my dad kinda has a problem with that...

**Tainted**

**Chapter 1: Forever Tainted**

**Begin Chapter

* * *

**

I sat in the kitchen, the house elves running around, brushing my feet gently. I spooned myself oatmeal slowly, my thoughts clouded with objects of forbidden love. **Ha, it's almost like loving a mudblood.** I thought, smirking. I knew I was never gonna fall in love with a mudblood, no matter how beautiful they were. But what I was doing was not just, it was impure.

My mother walked into the kitchen, giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek. She walked outside through the kitchen, and into the garden. I followed her, watching the scenery unfold. The bright yellow daisies and lavender lilies danced around in the wind. My mother turned around to me, smiling.

'Draco, it's great to see you here.' She said, taking her my hand as we walked through the garden. She stopped again, making me face her.

'Draco, it's wrong what we're doing, Lucius is already suspicious.' She said, but I cut her off with a kiss.

Wow. Is what you're thinking. Draco Malfoy is kissing his Mom, and not one of those 'I love you' wet smooches. It;s more of a 'I love you forever' kinda snogging sessions.

I let her go, and she hugged me, my form still towering over her. I laced my hands through her soft blonde hair. When had I fallen for my mother? You ask? I'll tell, yup, the whole damned story.

* * *

**A Tainted Flashback**

I stood in my room, glancing around at the dull color in front of my eyes. It was grey. Like my eyes, but my eyes had a gloss to them, there were bright, but dull at the same time. It was amazing, I had gotten that from my mother.

I walked down the halls, and into my parents rooms, to find my mother, laying in the floor. She was bleeding horribly, and a knife was impaled in her back. I went to removed it when she whispered.

'Leave it alone, son. I want it there.' My mother begged weakly, her plea falling upon forlorned hope. Deaf ears was a little too young, don't you think? Reaching behind her, I gently slid the knife out, finding it wasn't as deep, as it was only a dagger.

'Mother, I can't leave you here.' I said, not able to tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me. Blood was gushing avidly from her wound, soaking the pure white robes she wore. Ha, now they're impure.

Cleaning the wound, I set her down on the bed. She smiled at me, unable to sit up by herself, so I helped.

'Thank you, Draco.' She said. This was the first time in years she had called me by my name, but that;s not what amazed me. She planted a soft kiss on my lips.

'Love you.' She said, smiling.

'I...love you too.' I said, kissing her again, unable to control myself.

**End a Tainted Flashback

* * *

**

I sat next to my mother in the garden. We spent time talking about everything from school to Quidditch to life. Then, we touched upon the weird relationship we had formed.

'Draco, I cannot allow Lucius to find out, it isn't safe to know I'm in love with my son.' She said.

'You think I want him to know?' I said, outraged, but assuring her I wasn't angry at her. I kissed her softly on the lips again, tasting blueberries and vanilla on her lips. I ended the kiss, and my mother hugged me tightly.

My mother pulled away from me, and looked me in the eyes. I knew she meant that this was wrong. It was not just, impure, unclean.

**Forever, my lips would be tainted.

* * *

**

**Tainted**

**Chapter 1: Forever Tainted**

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**  
End Alas, But A Collection**


End file.
